1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a vehicle seat and, more particularly, to an adjustable vehicle seat for providing lateral torso support.
2. Prior Art
Various types of complex vehicle seating systems or upright support systems having various adjustable mechanisms are well known in the prior art for supporting a person driving in a vehicle. However, such vehicle seats are complex in construction, expensive to fabricate, and often lacking in support in vital comfort areas.
Most vehicle seats allow for adjustment along horizontal and vertical planes in order for an individual driving a vehicle to reach and properly grip the steering wheel. However, these seats often lack proper lateral support due to the mass production of such seats in the automobile industry. This is particularly inconvenient for individuals who are too large to comfortably fit into the mass produced seats or too slender to fit in the same seat.
In either case, the result is an unpleasant driving experience where the driver's attention is distracted from the road and focused on trying to become comfortable. Slender individuals may find themselves sliding left and right in their seat depending on how the road bends, which lessens their control of the vehicle. Larger individuals may find that their backs begin to hurt during long road trips because their seat is too tight and requires them to sit in a position that places unnecessary strain on their backs.
Accordingly, a need remains for an adjustable vehicle seat for providing lateral torso support in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a vehicle seat that is comfortable, improves driver's safety, and is conveniently adjustable in design. Such a seat will advantageously keep a driver upright with its padded side supports instead of allowing the individual to slide laterally when taking a sharp turn. This will provide peace of mind for safety-conscious motorists and help prevent accidents. Everyday commuters, as well as truck drivers and owners of recreational vehicles who spend a lot of time on the road, will appreciate the beneficial characteristics of such an adjustable vehicle seat.